


A Fair Trade

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Supernatural Collection [144]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Drinking, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Reader-Insert, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 00:17:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20282266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Azazel shows up for the Colt. But you’re gonna need something from him first.





	A Fair Trade

“Uh-y/n? Someone’s here to see you”.

You lifted your eyes, fangs still stuck in the girl who was unfortunate enough to have become your latest meal, annoyance quickly growing.

“Can’t you see I’m eating?” you mumbled, taking a quick gulp of her blood and shutting your eyes as it washed down your throat.

“He-he won’t take no for an answer”.

You dropped the girl, wiping your face on your sleeve and striding forward, Jamie starting to shake in fear.

“Why is it so difficult to understand that when I eat, no-one interrupts me? Is it time I find a replacement, Jamie? Or are you gonna be a good little boy and do as I say?” you asked, running your hands through his soft hair, before cupping his cheek and pulling his face to yours, lips meeting in a soft, but possessive kiss, reminding him exactly who was in charge of this entire nest. 

“Now-get rid of him”.

He nodded, a smitten smile on his face as he rushed away, leaving you to get back to your food.

But less than a minute later, you heard a sudden crash, followed by Jamie’s body flying into the room, a huge cut running down his face.

“HEY!”

You raced forward, kneeling beside him and inspecting the cut.

Looking up, you were met with the familiar face of Azazel.

“Fuckin’ shit! Did you have to scratch his face up? He’s the pretty one”, you whined, licking the blood up from the cut, before shoving your tongue down Jamie’s throat, pussy clenching as he sucked his own blood from it and swallowed it all down.

“You want more, baby?” you asked, watching as he nodded desperately.

You bit into your arm, the blood flowing as you held it in front of Jamie’s face, his teeth sinking in as he drank from you.

The throbbing of your pussy had you desperate to be filled, but first you needed to get rid of your unwanted guest.

“What do you want this time, Azazel?”

“The Colt”.

You shrugged, shaking your head in confusion.

“The what?”

“The Colt. The fucking gun!”

“Hey! Don’t fucking yell at me!”

He let out a frustrated sigh, kneeling in front of you and pushing your hair back.

“Gimme the gun, y/n”, he purred, leaning forward and kissing you hard, all the pleasure you were getting from Jamie’s sucking now forgotten, all your attention focused on Azazel’s lips.

“Jamie-get out”, you muttered, pushing his head away from your arm and instead wrapping them around Azazel’s neck, pulling him onto you.

“Fuck”, he whispered, grinding his hardening cock down onto your pussy.

“Get rid of the fucking clothes”.

He pulled back, staring into your eyes with his yellow ones, snapping his finger as the cool air rushed over your body, both of you bare and completely ready.

“Now-fuck me like you wanna kill me. And if you make me cum hard enough, I might just be tempted to find this Colt that I supposedly have”.


End file.
